User talk:Garry Damrau
The Dream § Note: This is an early version of the finished product and may differ from the final edit. I remember my father, a man of imposing brawn and stature. There were times when his aura was almost blinding. And yet, in private moments, he could be as meek as a lamb. His duties as ruler of Albion kept him occupied most all the time but every now and then he would shut out the world and be mine. My older brother, Logan, was always saying that dad cared more for his people than us. Ever since the time he ran away and father had to rescue him things were different between them. Father was called many names. King, Mayor, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Hero of Bower Lake, Hero of Bowerstone, and Lionheart are some of the most often used names I heard growing up. Ol' Bill called him Sparrow and mom called him Dodger and then she would giggle. (Why Dodger? I'll never know.) Logan called him Father in his condescending tone. But I was the only one he would let call him his special name.... pa-pa. Dear Diary § This is just a sample of my style before I had any "style" It was a bleak, gloomy evening in Bowerstone Industrial, but then when isn't it bleak and gloomy there? The children had finished their 12 hour shift and were home, or wherever else they could find a place to sleep. Reaver had magnanamously reduced the children's workday from 16 to 12 hours but not for the stated reason of generosity but for the simple efficiency reason that their productivity wanes so much during that long a day that it was more efficient to shorten their work day and merely require them to now work seven days a week instead of the previous six. I am hoping that when our revolution is complete there will be ample money in the kingdom's coffers because of Reaver's policies. I was delivering a letter for one of my eco-friendly aquaintances from Mourningwood. The women there can be quite generous with their affections with only a small amount of effort. I don't really think of myself as a playboy but I'm no angel either. Many times I have been joined by kings and queens, princes and princesses who appear in my world as if by magic. They seldom join me in battle but have a way of knowing when I am in a town or village and seem to come only for sexual liaisons. I had just entered The Riviter's Rest, a local pub popular with the workers who prefer not to frequent the nicer pub in Bowerstone Market because of the clientele there who look down on them and the distance they need to walk home in the chemically altered state they find themselves, when who should I see but Elise. I know I suggested that she leave that Laszlo chap she's engaged to but I never thought she would. He not a bad fellow but he has no ambition. Collecting signatures and attending civil rights rallys is fine but the ruling class only understand one thing and that's power. I just wanted to make my delivery and leave but as I walked toward the person who the letter was for Elise staggered into my path and poured her heart out to me about telling Laszlo it was over between them. I could tell she had more than her customary helping of ale but did not expect what was to happen next. She orally emptied most of what she had imbibed on my shoes. Was this the right woman to settle down with? Where would we live? I couldn't let her stay in Industrial, so close to her ex fiancee, and there were too many unsavory characters in the Old Quarter. The Market was not a good option as I had a regular girlfriend there too. I always wanted to have a place in the country but Mourningwood and Silverpines were much too dangerous and there were no buildings in Mistpeak Valley. Maybe those folks by the ocean will build some nice cabins if they could ever find a decent carpenter. § I found the answer after playing on-line. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Understone. Enter your feedback here Hi, I read it and I like it, though I did have trouble getting passed one line where it said "Many is the time I have been joined by kings and queens, princes and princesses who appear in my world as if by magic." And apart from some other tiny errors (well, what I thought were errors), it was really good. Keep it up! Oh and I really liked the picture you had with it too. :DAzaelia Silmarwen 11:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The kings and queens etc. are refering to playing coop mode with two controllers.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I gathered that, it was just the beginning of the sentence that I found didn't flow very well, but that's just me. For example, I would have probably said some thing like "Many time's I have....'. However, like I said, that's just me. Are you planning on writing more to this? Azaelia Silmarwen 11:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure why not. feel free to change anything I'm just experimenting anyway.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) {C Hey Garry, thank you for your grammatical insight on my Serafina Augustine, and Siege of Samarkand pages. In my rush to get everything out of my head I forgot to go over. Silly mistakes, but thank you for catching them. Henry Winstone 13:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) My pleasure sir, I think you will find most users who stay any length of time here are good folks. With your permission I can correct any little things I spot. I ask for no credit, only your respect.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) were did you edid my story becuse ir=t seams the same if you removed it, its okay but i would of like to see itLoopycx 21:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :This link will show you the changes that were made :) :Enodoc(Talk) 22:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Your fanon. Hi Garry. I have read through your Diary of Falcon Lionheart and I did read carefully (and then re-read) pages 2 & 4 like you asked. My first impressions were that it was very detailed and imaginative. (Can you guess that I'm new to peer reviews? lol) On page 2 I was amazed (but a little confused) by the OM and their troubles. (Also I'd just like to add in here that I was even further confused by Star-star gates, but get what you mean if that makes sense.) Onto page 4: I'm afraid my eyes glazed over a bit, but not enough to see that effort and research that went into the page. Not being read on my own genome, nor the mysteries that surround DNA, I can't comment on page 4 to anymore extent then saying that it was very interesting to read! (All-be-it the second time.) My favorite page would be page 3. I think that the jokes (obvious to those in the know) are great. I see that you like using quotes from Shake-a-Spear, I can tell you that I've seen the first series of 24-hour Jack, at the CBU (better title I think lol) and I used to, but don't anymore, watch Homer Jay Simmson. I love stuff like this. Before you ask; I'm not big into fanon. I don't think I would be able to cope with the copyright probs. Dare I say Oakfield and Brightwood. Brightwall: sorry but I find that so funny. ;) If/when you expand your work, please leave a message on my talk page here. This is for two reasons, 1 I've been trying to keep e.g Fable stuff on my fable talkpage Star Trek on my Memory alpha talkpage etc. 2 I'm also trying not to annoy founders/users with chat off topic on my talkpages around Wikia. I'm following, and will answer, to all my talk pages. There's a thunder storm over head so I better disconnect from the phone line. See ya round. :) Starfleet Academy (Talk) 05:14, 16 Feb, 2012 UTC Thanks, I will not bother you on the Locomotive wiki, but thanks for tolerating me. I really do have an interest in locomotives (anyone raised on Lionel does) but I cannot contribute much. I wonder who will get the hidden message that the school K-9 is where Albionites get their dogs (canine)? Page 2 does need more to explain where it's headed so I'll call you when it's done.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Conjunction albeit (plural albethey) #Despite its being; although. #:He has a very good idea, '''albeit' a strange one.'' Your fanon cont./Conjunction Hi Garry. I was not getting onto you by the way. You can bother me all you like on Locomotive Wiki. But I have had a mind change over the last few weeks with looking at other users' talk page headers etc. I have realized that Message_Wall may be a good idea since it notifies you even if the message is on another user's Wall. (I still dislike the name!) I hoped that it would not come across like I was being mean. I am sorry if it did. Call it categorizing the information in my talk pages, relative to each wiki's subject. (Wow I did not know I could be so anal!) Anyway, back on subject; I am very much awaiting more of your story. I did get the thing about K-9s and the school. (I think I know what you mean, anyway.) Oh and about the conjunction: 'albeit'. I was just being a pain. I have become very obsessed with how I spell, and how I word sentences. I put down all-be-it to just be radical, and in hindsight it just made me look stupid. Have a look through how I have worded this message. You should see, if I have not stuffed up, that I have used no contractions (save 'etc.') and a very few number of conjunctions. I have been thinking that if we (English speaking people) keep going down this path, "it is not"; will become "it'sn't". This would be a disaster. Disagree? Please, I would love to hear you opinion on the matter. PS Yes I should say that I do not really like cross-wiki conversations, so you do not have to go to the dictionary wiki to answer this (if there is one). XD Let me know if I become too much of an a$$ though. Oh and I do not usually type like this^. :) Starfleet Academy (Talk) 03:54, 20 Feb, 2012 UTC No problem SA. I did not feel insulted but I responded the way I did so that others on that wiki would not be offended by a little cross-wiki correspondence. I was just responding in kind. We seem to be very similar in our bluntness and I would wager you also are ever mindful of not coming off as rude. The "Wiktionary" cut and paste was just my way of responding to your quip. As far as conjunctions, I will use them when they do not interfere with the flow of the dialogue. I also find chat english to be inappropriate outside of a chat room. It irks me that people have such little respect for themselves that they can not take the little time to capitalize their own reference to themself. i.e. using i when they mean I. In their vernacular, "we cool dude".Garry Damrau(talk) 06:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmmm. I try my best not to be blunt Garry! XD This is in direct conflict with also trying not to do laps around the park. Yeah, when I don't want to be rude, my (somewhat) witty and sarcastic remarks aren't understood. And when I'm trying my best to be pleasent, I'm attacking everything the other person holds dear. You can't win on the net, because the other person interprets what you type. And you can't be understood unless you type like you can't spell. Since when did 'the' become 'teh'. That's what I do when I stuff up on the keyboard. Speaking of that, are you a touch-typist? I can touch-type, so for me I have to think to make ' I '=' i '. It is very easy to ignore this and many other rules. Harder to take the time to make it right (or nearly so). To continue this chat-speak or 'lolspeak' bash, I do/have use/d lol or LOL. But I'm trying to replace this with XD. I don't know, which is worse? Though trying to replace it without a face may just sound weird; see my first comment without the laughing smiley: "Hmmmm. I try my best not to be blunt Garry! *I'm laughing*". See what I mean? :I think you and me should go onto the English-grammar wiki. And I'm half serious... why? because it is called the "Englishgrammar Wiki", and if you think it couldn't get any worse? check out the writing under the heading "Welcome to the Englishgrammar Wiki". Two words: "periods" and "Capitalization". And don't get me started on their code/page design/layout. (Am I being mean? probably.) :Consequently what has happened to words and meanings. I've grown up with words that used to have totally different meanings in the past. I am using the over-used example of "gay" here. I'm worried that people born now, or in a bit, won't be able to read (understand) books like The Hobbit. I think this is terrifying. Do you? :PS You may call me by my name: Gavin. Since I'm using yours. :PPS If there is anything specific you want me to read and give my opinion on, by all means let me know. :PPPS If you note that I use: And, But etc. at the begining of sentences; and I don't carry "quotations past a period". This is me just quiping (thanks for the new word) at these so-called 'rules'. :Starfleet Academy (Talk) 02:16, 21 Feb, 2012 UTC Emoticons Gavin, If you use chat rooms and want to spice up your repertoire check this http://help.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons out. I was chatting with someone and I tried to refer to the (Y) button on the controller but when I used parenthesis around the Y, it came out as a thumbs up symbol. LOL It may seem that I am able to craft a sentence well and seem to have good spelling skills but this is just a ruse. I constantly use my Wiktionary to spell words that I remember hearing but do not normally use in verbal communication. I was never very good at English (which I recently discovered was really American) but I can kick ass and take names in Mathematics, so you will have to bear with my sounding like Barnum in Fable II. P.S. I am a hunt and peck typist. Garry Damrau(talk) 07:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ha ha! You and me both on the english stuff. That said, I'm not too bad at (sentence) writing and spelling now I've been on Wikia for 7-8 months. Being on Wikia was great for my typing skills too; I can type comfortably at about 30 words per minute. I think my vocabulary is reasonable and a few years back I was well ahead of my classes. But I too have been using a on-the-pc dictionary, but that is really annoying me currently with it's slow boot-up. :Now... math. Oh dear, deary me; I don't know nothink. XD I can add, subtract, devide and multiply; but beyond that I'm about as good at math as swimming. :But I'm more interested in your shocking new discovery that you learnt American, not english. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Well here in Oz we learnt British english. So for you mathematics is math, but for me: maths. I have started to spell words like 'apologise' with a ' z '. (I use that word alot you see! XD) I had other examples, because I was thinking about this, but we would have need to have this conversation last week for me to remember them. :Thanks for the list of Emoticons for Special:Chat. I don't think some of those work though. But that would be Special:Chat alright. :Oh and back to the typing front; I don't know if your into buying stuff online but I learnt to touch-type with the Typing Tournament software. 9-10 months ago I couldn't touch-type at-all. This tutorial is great. I can recommend that it works, I can't say it's the best because I didn't need to try any other tutorials. But that might be the best review I can give it. It is rather annoying when you get eaten by a fast-typing dragon. Yeah, dragon. But great when you can beat him! I better stop now or someone will attack me for spamming. :Starfleet Academy (Talk) 03:33, 22 Feb, 2012 UTC My fanon... Hi Garry. I have been holding off from saying this, but finally I can because I've finished it. I've been inspired, by your fanon, to create my own! Check out my blog on Memory-Gammar here! I've decided I'm not so precious, so you may reply here. (So you don't have to join MG if you don't want to.) I may be creating more, non-blog fanon, in the Star Trek universe soon, so I'll keep you posted. How is your fanon going? I look forward to hearing from you :) Starfleet Academy (Talk) 05:43, 2 Mar, 2012 UTC Check out this RPG http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/ref=pe_117460_24022380_pe_b4/?ASIN=B005J5K9EI Garry Damrau(talk) 23:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) How's it all going? Hello Garry! I've been too busy to ask lately. Have you made anymore pages? Changed major plot lines? Well, I look forward to hearing from you! :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 09:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I been busy lately, what with moving from the big city to the suburbs but I did manage to add a little to my story. BTW I noticed you are very active on the wikia home site - Would you know anyone who could convert a wikitable to a printable document? I made a checklist for the game Fable Heroes and I don't know how to share it with other gamers. You can find it on This page http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/User:Garry_Damrau/Scratchpad. Also I found my book about Chicago & North Western locomotive rosters and history. I wish there was a way I could send it to you.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Welcome to the jungle! I'll have a look at your fanon shortly. Sorry didn't have time yesterday. Yes I have become more active on CC! I believe I can help you with that table myself: Unless you want all that's in your scratch pad, move those tables to two other subpages (e.g "User:Garry_Damrau/Heroes_checklist" & "User:Garry_Damrau/Boss_checklist"). Then I'd make the tables width 100% (this is so there's no cutting on the end version); after that append "?printable=yes" to the URL. If you test it with the preview function of your printer, hopefully the table will be on one page. Hence why I've said to put each table on it's own page. This wouldn't normally be such an issue, but a XHTML table cut in half is likely to render horribly. As for the book, nice find. That's one problem the internet is yet to properly solve! :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Check out this RPG http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/ref=pe_117460_24022380_pe_b4/?ASIN=B005J5K9EI Garry Damrau(talk) 23:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! Hmm... not really my kinda game mate. But I have (amazingly!) already looked at the wiki. :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) So I did it. Well sort of... I finally started putting my fanfic up here. Got the Series Hub and Category set up at least. Woot. I hope you're happy. ;) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Punnett Square info http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Punnett_square&action=edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punnett_Square A Punnett square showing a typical test cross The Punnett square is a diagram that is used to predict an outcome of a particular cross or breeding experiment. It is named after Reginald C. Punnett, who devised the approach, and is used by biologists to determine the probability of an offspring's having a particular genotype. The Punnett square is a tabular summary of every possible combination of one maternal allele with one paternal allele for each gene being studied in the cross.Introducing Punnett Squares These tables give the correct probabilities for the genotype outcomes of independent crosses where the probability of inheriting copies of each parental allele is independent. The Punnett Square is visual representation of Mendelian inheritance. Monohybrid cross In this example, both organisms have the genotype Bb. They can produce gametes that contain either the B'' or the ''b allele. (It is conventional in genetics to use capital letters to indicate dominant alleles and lower-case letters to indicate recessive alleles.) The probability of an individual offspring's having the genotype BB is 25%, Bb is 50%, and bb is 25%. It is important to note that Punnett squares give probabilities only for genotypes, not phenotypes. The way in which the B'' and ''b alleles interact with each other to affect the appearance of the offspring depends on how the gene products (proteins) interact (see Mendelian inheritance). For classical dominant/recessive genes, like that which determines whether a rat has black hair (B'') or white hair (''b), the dominant allele will mask the recessive one. Thus, in the example above, 75% of the offspring will be black (BB or Bb) while only 25% will be white (bb). The ratio of the phenotypes is 3:1, typical for a monohybrid cross. Dihybrid cross More complicated crosses can be made by looking at two or more genes. The Punnett square works, however, only if the genes are independent of each other, which means that having a particular allele of gene A does not alter the probability of possessing an allele of gene B. This is equivalent to stating that the genes are not linked, so that the two genes do not tend to sort together during meiosis. The following example illustrates a dihybrid cross between two heterozygous pea plants. R'' represents the dominant allele for shape (round), while ''r represents the recessive allele (wrinkled). A'' represents the dominant allele for color (yellow), while ''a represents the recessive allele (green). If each plant has the genotype RrAa, and since the alleles for shape and color genes are independent, then they can produce four types of gametes with all possible combinations: RA, Ra, rA, and ra. Since dominant traits mask recessive traits, there are nine combinations that have the phenotype round yellow, three that are round green, three that are wrinkled yellow, and one that is wrinkled green. The ratio 9:3:3:1 is typical for a dihybrid cross. Tree method Another way to solve dihybrid and multihybrid crosses is to use the tree method, although it does not display the genotypes of the gametes correctly. 450 px This method is particularly advantageous when crossing homozygous organisms. 500 px See also *Mendelian inheritance Notes References * External links *Online Punnett Square Calculator *Online Punnett Square Calculator, monohybrid and dihybrid, autosomal and sex-linked *Salman Khan's "lecture" wikipedia:Category:Classical genetics Personal Reference Note http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tidus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuna_(Final_Fantasy) Link to Gauntlets of Force Gauntlets of Force Pre-order Bonus Pre-order Fable: The Journey and get the emerald Gauntlets of Force, which give you an instant and permanent upgrade for the Force Throw Spell while performing magic on foot. Your bonus code will be e-mailed within two business days after the product ships. Offer valid when shipped and sold by Amazon.com. Limit one per household. This offer will be extended to existing pre-orders. Amazon reserves the right to change or terminate this promotion at any time. 15:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help! I'm new to the fable wiki, so I am still learning how to get around. Also, I do sometimes play co-op online fable 2 and 3, but right now I'm not online due to personal reasons. But thanks for the invite!Pixichi (talk) 03:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Link Colours I was thinking that the standard red link colour looks a bit out of place in all this blue. What do you think of changing it to a grey colour instead? I also thought it might be nice to link the pages in their main colour as well. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I always assumed the red links were a universal sign of a problem and their colour should stand out, but as for links to the main section the brick red would be fine or use the grey for them. There are not that many regular contributors here so whatever you decide is fine. BTW When did you add the Chronology links on the bottom of linked chapters? That is a nice feature that I only recently noticed.Garry Damrau(talk) 16:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Generally that is true, but I was wondering whether announcing that problem so prominently here was counter-productive, as it's down to the individuals really when they want to make additions of pages which do not exist. I'll give it a go and see if anyone makes any comments. :I added the Chronology navbox a couple of weeks ago after Pixichi finished her story, as I realised the only way to go to the next/previous chapters was to go all the way back to the top again. The box is included in the chapter infobox and takes the same entries as the Chronology section of that. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Good to know that. It does help on long chapters. I will continue to help our new contributors with infoboxes and Table of Contents. Also I figured out how I can create Talk pages using IE on Xbox. I need to add "Talk:" to the page name and "?action=create" or "?action=edit" to the end of the page address. The trick is to click on DONE to enter the command.Garry Damrau(talk) 02:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Alliances Same deal again, basically. Do you think Fable Fanon should join the Fantasy Fellowship as well? I've noticed other fanon wikis in the lists, so if the does, Fanon could as well. (I wouldn't bother with though.) --Enodoc(Talk) 11:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) thank you Hi, thank you for your help with my story, it is greatly appreciated! Pixichi (talk) 22:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) It was my pleasure. I appreciate having contributors here to keep Fable Fanon alive. I assume you approve of my choice of the image that I put on the series hub of RECKLESS. After reading her torrid love affair I felt that it needed an image.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) That Map Sorry Garry, that map was not made by Lionhead. It's a fan-created map, and it can only be included here if the creator uploads it themself or gives permission for it. There is however a full-resolution version on their DA page. http://isbrealiomcaife.deviantart.com/art/Fable-Combined-Illuminated-Map-202881350 Enodoc(Talk) 09:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Darn shame, It's a very good map. Maybe I should buy it and take a picture so I could say I made it. Just kidding. Or am I?Garry Damrau(talk) 09:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Except for the fact that Ravenscar Keep is at two different locations, that is.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Finished! Hi, Garry! I've read it all now — no, it didn't take me 10 days to read, more like 10 days to find the time, sadly. I'm pleased to say that I understood it all much better this time around. After skimming the diffs, I think this due to additions and reworkings that you've made since I last read it. Particularly, page 2. I love what you've done with that. I find the idea of nominating you a little strange since I don't edit here, nor do I read any of the others' fanon. I have noticed, however, that the last nomination, by yourself, was back in the latter half of 2012 — so I see the need for fresh meat. ;) Critique Before I can nominate you, please investigate the following: *Grammar, punctuation and spelling: The grammatical mistakes are like a "who" in the objective case, the punctuation mistakes are like the use of "it's" when "its" should be used and some simple typos. (Yeah, our conversations on English a year ago plus some older and newer influences, made me read up on the subject.) *More punctuation: Your spoken sentences might need polishing. Particularly note that you don't use new paragraphs for them. This is done in The Happenings, by Azaelia Silmarwen — which I haven't read before you ask —, but I have to say that it isn't pretty on wikis; it works better with narrower "paper". *Layout: Spacings, headings, etc. The bottom line: Just give me a some time to have a poke about before I nominate you so as not to be as biased as I want. =D Thanks for responding to my request to give me your opinion. I must now ask for your help. Help me by editing what you find wrong with my writing. I know you, like Hippocrates, will "do no harm" to my story. I have already admitted that my English is not as good as I would like to think. I had wished you would have been more discrete about asking you to nominate me but oh well, it's time for something different.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ****! Sorry. But, hey, somebody only had to look up your contribs on CC. However, this is not the first time I've blown a person's cover... I was afraid you'd ask me this — *bites fingernails* — but of course, mate. I suppose I should have known better, so sorry again for the billboard. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:45, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :I've made a few changes to your work. Most are minor, however, I did remove "and" from Armageddon. I have a few points I'd like to ask as well: “Jon produced many more female offspring, and John and his sons had a hard time "keeping up with the Jones' s".” :I'm not sure what case you're using here. For example, if you mean plural Joneses; if you mean possessive Jones’ ; plural and possessive is Joneses’ — I think. :Oh, yeah, why italics for the first person of A Matter of Faith? Also I haven't made any changes to the dialog. I didn't really have time, but I'm also apprehensive about making such large edits to your work... Starfleet Academy (Messages) 10:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :I see your point about Joneses. the plural form was intended as a tongue-in -cheek pun. I'll fix it if you haven't/don't. As far as chapter 5, this was intended to be all in first person, like a transcript of a lecture.. I know my collection of stories here has no set form or tense. That is just a result of the free-form way in which I wrote it. (Not looking for a grade. Just having fun with words.) Leave it as is please. I will change it if I feel it needs it.-Garry Damrau(talk) 18:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :i just looked over your changes and I must thank you indeed. I didn't realize there were so many mistakes. Just goes to show that you can read something over and over but you can't see the mistakes because your thinking what it should be. -Garry Damrau(talk) 01:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::O.K.! Oh, I was just curious about chapter 5; I hadn't seen that done before, whether that's good or bad I'm not sure. No need to change it IMO either. Is your "leave it as is please" referring to the dialog? If so, my only small concern is that the story becomes slightly confusing as sometimes whom somebody is taking to isn't immediately obvious. However you might be able to fix this by simply changing the order — quote before speaker; speaker before quote — which would avoid the whitespace taking over. ::I should let you into a secret: I'm using Firefox, which has a spelling checker. I assume you're using Internet Explorer, which doesn't have a spelling checker. So in your defense I get the problems highlighted; in my defense I avoid right clicking to solve them. Plus I don't get grammatical suggestions and I downloaded the US spec version to avoid so many of the HTML, CSS and JavaScript properties from being red underlined. ::PS I do get what you mean. I write a message, read it through more times than I should and I'm still oblivious to the missing "to" or "a", or the "you" that's supposed to be a "your"... :P Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The "you" and "your" I was refering to is myself in the second person tense. I sometimes beta other people's work here and seem to be able to find their mistakes but where I read my own work I can't.-LOL-Garry Damrau(talk) 02:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You misread what I wrote. I was talking from my experience. ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::SSDD- If you are on now go to chatGarry Damrau(talk) 07:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've had a read through your "competition" (the completed works only) and I'm still more than happy to nominate you, of course. I would, however, like to appeal to you again over the dialog. No pressure! :) I've noticed that others do have the speech separated — I will admit that some are more complicated/erroneous than they should be for it. So, how about you just change the latter part of ''The Lesson'' from Archon-Albion Genetics? It's a good paragraph, I feel it may get lost in confusion. For instance, the fifth line from, and counting, the line Before I continue... gets two quotes on said line. :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::First off, you can forget about the nomination cause you've contributed to the story and that would exclude you as being biased. But no worries, I'm not in it for the glory. I was thinking of moving the first part of The lesson to the beginning of next page so that it would not have that 'to be continued' thingy. Makes sense right? BTW Don't worry about making any changes you deem neccessary. This was free for anyone to edit for over a year and no one cared to edit, so I appreciate the help. -Garry Damrau(talk) 08:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, I never thought about that. Yeah, a few typos, a few commas. I hadn't noticed until now that you didn't actually nominate The Happenings. I already was biased anyway. :P :::::Yeah, I would second that move. Otherwise you could have put "Please turn over"? (I didn't mention that it sounded like you'd forgotten to remove something added in development, because I thought you'd think I was just out to get you.) O.K., I might if I pluck up the courage, but I'll leave it alone for you to think about the possible move currently... I'm glad I've evolved from reluctant flag-bearer to the hired help. :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Oops Thanks for the link to that vid. I'd actually already seen it before, lol! Reaver's an obsession that I'm very proud of! ^.^ Pixichi (talk) 01:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) New Style for Fanfic Listings At the moment, our fanfic listings are all over a number of different categories and pages, so I asked Wikia to enable the extension DynamicPageList (DPL) which "has many features; some are expensive, or '''dangerous in the wrong hands'". :) This should enable us to make a 'nice' listings page of our fanfics where everything has equal importance, rather than having to delve through the subcategories. There's an example at User:Enodoc#DPL Test. The first part of the list is all the EU series, and the second part is all the AU series. What do you think? I'd be interested in your thoughts on how we could best use this feature. --Enodoc(Talk) 22:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) That looks like a good feature for the main page. However I get the sense that there is not much more categorization needed except for characters and organizations. We don't have a whole lot going on here so it seems like adding a turbocharger to a skateboard. (If you get my drift)-Garry Damrau(talk) 23:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Forum Update What would you say to here as well? Any ideas on what the boards here could be if we do? --Enodoc(Talk) 21:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure if you may have missed this, since you usually reply to even the most mundane things I contact you about :) I was thinking we could have a board for brainstorming or author discussion, perhaps, and maybe one for reviews. Do you have any other ideas? --Enodoc(Talk) 14:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :From what I see, most writers don't have much, if any, interest in other writer's work. I posted a couple of messages on the Lionhead site and have gotten very little response. It looks like Falcon's Flock is gonna be my pet project for now. P.S. The forums on the main section have gotten some good feedback and will be a great outlet for people wanting to express an opinion.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Got your message Hi, I got your invite. Sure, I'll help you! I have several of my own fanfics that I am working on at the moment, but I love writing and can easily squeeze in one more :) Let me know what I can do.Pixichi (talk) 15:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) If your story happens to take place after Fable III just pick one of the existing characters in Falcon's Flock and use that name, or create your own character and I will weave it into the story.-Garry Damrau(talk) 03:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello :p Thanks for your help cleaning up my fanfiction pages, I'll be able to finish it faster now. :p Your story seems pretty cool, I'll check it out further and see what I can do to help you with it. Boredfan1 (talk) 20:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Boredfan1Boredfan1 (talk) 20:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Count me in! Hi, I too got your msg. about the new fanon on the 4th. Apologies for not getting back to you sooner, but I'm very interested. I have become a hit and miss editor of recent, so no promises on when I'll edit, but you have my word that I will. PS I was meant to get back to you in April to apologize for my disappearing act, but late-April–May have been no-Wikia-busy for me, sadly. ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 10:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) That's great. If you use any of the preexisting characters I was thinking of Eagle and Raven being like Apollo and Artemis and Hawk and Dove are like Ares(War) and Athena(Beauty). Just as a rough outline of their personality.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha! Yeah, personality was probably gonna be my first question... :P Btw, I like it! Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) invitation. Sound like fun I'm in.Onikage-yoroi (talk) 08:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Can You Lend Me A Hand? As you may already know, I have added you as an editor for my fanfiction series (annoyingly enough, the stupid thing wants to be difficult with that) and the reason I did is your experienced and you have a good attitude. (you wouldn't believe how many people with bad attitudes with lots of experience can be found on sites like this) For some reason, editing seems to not like me and it really delays things so if your interested, could you help me keep it clean? Your thoughts and ideas for the series are of course welcome, just visit the talk page and edit the appropiate section and I'll get back to you ASAP. Boredfan1 (talk) 21:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Boredfan1Boredfan1 (talk) 21:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) New Video I was looking for a replacement for AngryJoe and came across this when searching "Fable 3 parody". I'm a bit dubious, but I would like to keep the light-heartedness we started with AngryJoe, and his tone is not all roses either. Do you think, with the same disclaimers we have already, this would be a good replacement? Enodoc(Talk) 21:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Here's Joe, for your viewing pleasure. Enodoc(Talk) 11:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hi Garry, Thanks for nominating ''His True Destiny for the new feature article, and thank you for that compliment. It lifted me up when I was feeling down. :) Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 00:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hello there! I'm not too sure if I am responding in the correct area (we'll see though, won't we? HahaXD)... But thank you very much for the message you sent me. I would like to know how to reference things in the Main Wiki, especially since I don't actually (unfortunately) have first-hand experience with all the games and will be using the articles on there as my sole references, haha. And a Table of Contents sounds great. XD I'm feeling pretty comfortable on here so far, at least, with getting around on the Wiki and now uploading chapters and such. I've actually had this fanfiction for a few years, I think, so all I'm really doing is polishing it up and posting as I go. :) Thank you so much again, I really appreciate it!Jewelist (talk) 16:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome-- I just might be getting the hang of this. Haha. Thank you again, I really do appreciate the help. Jewelist (talk) 04:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I just might do that. :) Thank you! I've been so busy trying to polish up my fan-fiction that I haven't even had room to read. Which, once I get the nine chapters I have edited, I'll start doing. If I don't finish editing now though, I never will. XD And thank you again. :) Jewelist (talk) 05:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) As soon as I locate said chat room, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you on it. And yikes, definitely some crazy hours there. But I do agree, definitely. A job is a job-- I'll be glad when I get mine this fall, whatever I get to do. XD Until then, I'll be online off and on. Jewelist (talk) 05:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Garry, I got your message yesterday and I thank you immensely for your contribution, if only I could figure out how to put the image you gave me on my fanon page. Anyway, do you know how to add chapters to fanons? Because my fanon originated from fanfiction.net and you may have seen me on there under the username Angry lil' elf and I have to say it's one of my best works despite the fact hardly anyone reviews anymore and the story has only gotten over 30 or so reviews and the story is eight chapters long! WTF! Anyway, I hope to continue on with this fanon story and hopefully everyone will appreciate it here. Cheers, Angry lil elfAngry lil elf (talk) 00:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the chapters, when I posted them on fanfiction.net I didn't really name them, I just put them as Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and so on, if you have a sugesstion please leave them and the first page of Fable 2: Spartans Don't Die is essentially the first chapter of the story Grovelling Gargoyle I have a myriad of excuses, but I'll save 'em. Just a note to ask if anything's changed story-wise, or if there are any particular areas that you'd like me to work on? ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) No, it's practically a blank canvas. Jump in and go.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, then. Now, inspiration just has to reveal herself to me... :P Starfleet Academy (Messages) 06:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) IOU I'm afraid I don't have good news, Garry. I won't be able to edit for a while, due to a power-struggle on my home wiki. The founder's gone nuts: copyright violations, blocking new users left right and center if they dare edit, deleting all my articles, etc., etc. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you involved — just giving you a snapshot of the scale of this. It has been bad since the start of Falcon's Flock, but I didn't think to this it would come. I had some ideas too! But anything I'd write now would be rather dark indeed... Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Stranger! I was unsure as to where to leave this message. I haven't been on here in a while, obviously. I haven't truly had a chance to work on my fanfiction, nor have I really had time to breathe. I am packing and moving for school soon, but once I have the time I will try my best to get back on here frequently. I miss seeing this site everyday. Apologies if this was the wrong place to leave a message. I didn't see my absence as thread-worthy. Hope you, as well as the rest of the members, have been well and continue to be so! Jewelist (talk) 04:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) A person's Talk Page is an ideal place to carry on a conversation. I must also appologize for my recent lack of activity. (Long story - Not the right time to expound). There is no hurry to write just for the sake of writing. Let it come naturally as the muses allow inspiration. Garry Damrau(talk) 02:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) save this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKQDLVIPmTo&list=RD02oBYBOMTJ0sQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoFeRI7jZtE&feature=player_detailpage Are their any characters you need me to work on? Got some ideas flying around . (PhNxmclovin (talk) 05:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) Crows story. I like the fox and crow story. I believe we should bring in raven and eagle in the story. Eagle always being over protective of crow. While raven is always telling him to be free. (PhNxmclovin (talk) 01:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Idea for bluejay. Hey I have an idea for bluejay. He is the middle child of eagle and hawk. He like them saw their father in his prime. He is a giant unlike them. He wields a great axe. But he is also soft and nice. He assist eagle in chasing the hooded man. But in the inside he also hates his life. Hawk and eagle always fought pushing bluejay out of the fun. He was alone...always alone. (PhNxmclovin (talk) 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Regards to bluejay I'll go with the idea of him being only half brothers with eagle and crow. I'll add some more detail about his history.(PhNxmclovin (talk) 02:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) Any thing you need me to work on, I got something for vulture, but I can work on any one of them, and I still need to work and the fox and crow too. But is their anything else. What do I do now. Any thing you need me to work on, I got something for vulture, but I can work on any one of them, and I still need to work and the fox and crow too. But is their anything else.(PhNxmclovin (talk) 02:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC)) I came up with a chapter for the fox and the crow. But how can I make a new section for chapter 2(PhNxmclovin (talk) 04:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Chapter 2 of crows story. I came up with a chapter for the fox and the crow. But how can I make a new section for chapter 2(PhNxmclovin (talk) 04:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) I was wondering how you wanted to continue. We could just call it "The Fox and the Crow - Chapter Two" or we could pick a unique name that describes the situation. Your call. I will go ahead and create The Fox and the Crow - Chapter Two and if we want to change it later we can. Garry Damrau(talk) 22:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Falcon's Flock Nice to see it seems to be picking up! Do you have any characters left that need attention? There seems to be quite a bit about the boys, but not so much about the girls, aside from The Other Land which you just started. While I wouldn't promise anything, I'd like to see if I could add anything to a character's background if I had time. Do you have the baseline planned for any of them? Also, The Fox and the Crow seems to be expanding into a nice narrative by PhNxmclovin‎. Time to move the chapters into Chapters? For example, I could make the first chapter The Fox and the Crow - Chapter One, and have The Fox and the Crow as a Concept introduction in a similar vein to what you have at The Other Land's concept page. Enodoc(Talk) 21:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, it did seem weird having the first chapter as a series hub. As far as characters, you can join in anywhere you want. I started with Raven and Eagle as brother and sister and PhNxmclovin added Crow as the third child of Falcon and Elise. (The Royal household) Hawk and Dove were from another spouse, whom Falcon met in Mourningwood, and PhNx added Vulture to their family. Cardinal is the black sheep of the family, being born out of wedlock to Falcon and (From ). I thought it would be fun to make Deirdre the daughter of Bob and Lil from Fable II. Garry Damrau(talk) 00:04, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Pic Thanks for the picture, Garry. By the way, I wanted your input on the series I'm working on. I know you're usually busy with other things on the Wiki, but I would really appreciate if you give me a few pointers as how to further it. Thanks again! Canes4ever (talk) 04:06, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Canes4ever Need anything? Just checking if you need me to do anything, like finishing the royal children up, or masking and finishing the story's for the three I made. Quick question, will this lead into a more ambitious fan fiction. Like how hawk is similar to jack now. So maybe he's allied him sled to the darkness, we can bring the court in and maybe even the devourer's army, like maybe one of his captains, generals, our what ever rank you want them to be, or maybe the devourer(have no idea in how to spell his name, auto correct and all since am doing this on my iPhone)him self. Or another, new member of the court, who is trying to revive the whole court. So yeah after all the children's story's are done, how about we write about how they all fight this evil enemy. (PhNxmclovin (talk) 07:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC)) I would actually like to see more chapters in The Fox and the Crow. You did a fine job of expanding the bio of Hawk and set up a nice rivalry with Eagle but kinda dropped out in the second chapter. Also if you would please capitalize proper nouns like names and locations, it would look much more professional. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Your help and welcoming of the new contributors here has not gone unnoticed. So, how would you like to become the first, inaugural, Fanon Admin, as recognition of your dedication to this side of the wiki? --Enodoc(Talk) 23:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC) After careful consideration of this unexpected offer, I am happy to say Yes, I would be honoured to be nominated for this position. I can't offer too much as far as editing the intricate mechanisms of the Wiki, but I would be happy to be the liason between it and our talented contributors.-Garry Damrau(talk) 00:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! The nomination period is over, and I am happy to announce that you are now Fanon Admin! Let me know if you have any questions. :) --Enodoc(Talk) 23:18, December 16, 2013 (UTC) : Congratulations GD! Well earned and well deserved. I know that it has been quite some time since we last spoke and even longer since we talked on the Fable Answers Wiki. But anyway I believe that you will be a brilliant Admin here and now you will be able to make it that much better with your newly bestowed rights. Congrats again and I'll await to see you editing here Garry ;) WikiaWizard (talk) 22:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for your support. I don't see things changing all that much, but I will try to use the extra bottons, that I now have, to improve this site for the Fable fans and the Wiki community. And of course: "For Albion!" -Garry Damrau(talk) 15:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Article Comments and Message Wall I've been to-ing and fro-ing in my head the idea of flipping the switch on and here on Fanon (these replace talk pages in the User and Article spaces, respectively). Do you have any opinions? I can't decide whether it's a good idea to even suggest or not. --Enodoc(Talk) 00:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : IMHO, I don't think it's a good idea. Another wiki that I sometimes frequent (Happy Wars Wiki) uses the Message Wall and Article Comments type of pages and to me it looks messy. I feel the articles look much better without all the comments at the bottom. -Garry Damrau(talk) 04:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough, thanks :) --Enodoc(Talk) 19:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Canon I was thinking about how we use the template, and that maybe it's not necessary on series/chapter pages. Indeed on Elements pages it's useful to identify where some additional or different info is added over and above what we know from canon, but for narrative it's quite obviously the creator's own work, and just a coincidence that the title is the same as a canon article; directing people to a page which shares name only is perhaps not so helpful in this instance. Any thoughts? --Enodoc(Talk) 11:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was kinda unsure of whether or not we needed it on Kidnapped or Reaver's Rear Passage. Who but a Fable geek would know those were pages on the main wiki? They really do not have anything to do with canon. I will back off on the template stuff unless I see something that clearly affects canon. Garry Damrau(talk) 21:20, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :OK cool. I'll whip it off those two then. I think it's probably most useful for something that is a definite extension or alteration of the exact same thing from canon, like Theresa or Bastion. :In other news, what do you think of the navbar style?--Enodoc(Talk) 23:31, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Personally I don't think the brown goes well with the blue.-Garry Damrau(talk) 23:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I thought that to start with. Can you think of any way to improve it, while still keeping the wood style? It's growing on me though, and I do like that blue stripe through the top of it (Matthew thinks that the stripe looks odd though). Having wood in the navbar makes the wood around the outside seem less out-of-place as well. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::How about a blue woodgrain. There are many houses in colonial New England that used a blue colour, so it wouldn't be something that don't exist in reality.-Garry Damrau(talk) 17:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::A bluish hue was the first thing I tried actually, but it looked a bit odd with the background wood, which is quite red. It's if you want to see it. So the one that's there now is pretty neutral (ie, just brown), as I was trying to find the best balance between the red of the background, the orange of the wiki, and the blue here, so we could use the same navbar everywhere without recolouring it. --Enodoc(Talk) 18:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I found something that might work. I can resize it if needed. This is the original: -Garry Damrau(talk) 06:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that could work. Although I believe the intention was to go for something that looked quite a bit like TDH's navbar. There's another style that I'm testing with Matthew this evening (it's quite close to the current one) which has more of the red-wood, so we'll see how that looks too. --Enodoc(Talk) 18:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Just wanted to update you and say that I've now implemented the navbar with "more red-wood" that I was talking about above. Personally I think it looks better than before, and indeed I quite like it now. Goes better with the red in the background and doesn't look so out of place with everything else as a result (even goes quite well with the blue I think). Also, (and this is the important bit) it works well across all three wikis without needing to be specialised for each one, and matches TDH as well. --Enodoc(Talk) 20:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :That looks fine, I guess. Sometimes change is good. You can go ahead and delete the photo of the blue woodgrain bar from the main wiki. I'll take care of the one here. I will be watching to see how it looks over at Answers but I think it will look swell.-Garry Damrau(talk) 04:25, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::OK sure, will do. Thanks for your input! Answers is going to take a bit of getting used to I think, what with the whole theme going light (I tested it out in Theme Designer, looks good, but definitely a bit weird), but in the long-run it should work well. Once we've heard back from Wiz, I'll go ahead and make all the changes to Answers at the same time. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:22, January 26, 2014 (UTC) The Main Page I was wondering if you left that open for anyone to edit on purpose or forgot or just didn't notice that it was like that. As an admin myself, I pay attention to these things even when I don't need to but I have never seen a main page of a wiki just open for anyone to edit='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 06:41, January 30, 2014 (UTC). :It always has been open for anyone to edit. We have not had any problem with vandals that we couldn't handle. Our bureaucrat User:Enodoc stays on top of those things. If you would like to suggest a lock on the main page, leave him a message on his talk page.-Garry Damrau(talk) 22:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fable Forever Thank you for fixing my wiki page! I'm really new to this and everyone has been so helpful. THANK YOU XD. Thank you for your continued help and editing. If you have any opinions I'd be happy to hear them. Thank you again. :I like your style. Of course I might have a few ideas about punctuation but they are too minor to mention. Every writer has their own style and I would never attempt to push my influence into another's work. You're learning quite quickly so just keep at it.-Garry Damrau(talk) 22:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Fable Heroes Thanks for fixing the minor errors in there, I doubt I would notice them for some time lol. As for you're edit message, you're right, the canon characters will be basically the same as in the games however, they will make more appearances than they did in the game. Besides the Hero of Oakvale, the only other Fable 1 character whose personality will change will be Whisper but I can't give too much away but I can say this: if it is popular enough, I'll make sure it goes pass the time of the Hero of Oakvale.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 19:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry, it must be annoying to go and delete that continuity part I left in all the pages Rojoneo (talk) 05:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) New Section hello there https://www.facebook.com/jacqueline.carr.186?sk=info&edit=eduwork Hello back.-Garry Damrau(talk) 12:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Rise of the Shadows I'm trying to semi work out the details of the series again after forever and I'm working on a new page when the templates don't display everything I put when I publish it. I don't understand why and it's driving me crazy. Please help.=''The procrastinator who is almost always bored''= (talk) 02:25, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi. please. Can you hal me for archievement dollcatcher in fable 2? i have one doll Lucien Recommendation as to Combative Tactic Greetings: I have no trouble slaughtering the Elite Soldiers in the Battle for Albion, and often receive "ethereal" on my Hero Weapons for this very reason, but I am just internally mentally conflicted to the point of frustration about what is actually the best "spellweaving combo" to employ against these foes. I can defeat them no matter what I choose, and have never once been knocked out in combat (since day one, many years ago) - so struggling is not the issue - I just usually have a rational basis and battle-plan for specific enemies, and I am not content with any of my solutions for the "Elite Soldier", who is distinctively unique and different from other human enemies and is not merely a rewriting of the Mercenary, or a tougher-level mercenary. I have even studied their fighting style - it is genuinely unique in the game. What do you personally think is the empirically appropriate, "best" "Will/Magic" to be utilized against these quasi-SS like enemies? *Personally, I like the effect of Vortex and Ice Storm used in a directional manner, but for shear damage my choice would be Fire and Shock. Garry Damrau(talk) 15:28, November 17, 2017 (UTC)